


Daytrip to Wuhu

by CiciPop



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Wuhu Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciPop/pseuds/CiciPop
Summary: Ren Amamiya invites all the Phantom Thieves to the Smash Manor on scenic Wuhu Island, and manages to lose sight of all of them. Madness ensues.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

“FREAKIN’ SWEE-HEE-HEET!” An overly giddy Ryuji ran down the halls of an enormous manor, the rest of the Thieves following suit. “And this is where you _live_? Like, while you’re in Smash?!”

Ren merely nodded, Morgana standing atop his shoulder. “We’re lucky Master Hand doesn’t make us pay rent.” The cat snarked. “But, being guests of honor and all, I suppose it makes sense.” He smirked, hopping off of Ren’s shoulder.

“It’s quite lovely… The organizers of this tourney must have spent a fortune…” Haru gazed at the ceiling of the manor, an enormous, sprawling mural of all of Smash’s contestants painted along it. 

“You’d be surprised!” Morgana struts to the front of the group. “Master Hand built this all with his own two h-...” Pause. “... His one, huge hand, I guess. His powers aren’t all too different from the proprietors of the Velvet Room.”

“So, what? It’s like its own pocket dimension then?” Spoke Ann, running a hand through her pigtails.

“Sooooort of. He more so took an existing locale and manifested this manor just off the coast from it. The denizens of Wuhu Island are surprisingly amiable!” Morgana climbs up a marble column next to an enormous window, getting a good view of the island across. “... If a little confusing. Sometimes they have arms, sometimes they don’t. Sometimes they have legs, sometimes they just kind of hover off the ground. It’s… Unnerving, to say the least.”

“Such intricate architecture…” Yusuke inspects the columns, as well as the aforementioned window. “To think this was all possible with a mere sleight of hand is unfathomably admirable…” Running a hand over the column. That’s real marble, alright!

Ryuji runs back up to Ren, his eyes practically having become spotlights with how bright they were sparkling. “Renren, how come you never told us about all this earlier?”

_\- Didn’t think you’d be interested._

_ \- Surprises are more fun, aren’t they?_

_\- You probably wouldn’t shut up about it if I did._

"Surprises are more fun, aren't they?"

“Pfft. I mean, I guess.” Ryuji puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms, only to immediately spring back into his childlike demeanor. “But we get to head down there, right? Are there gonna be other Smashers down there?” Before Ren or Morgana can interject, a booming voice echoes above them.

  
  
“HOLD IT! I’m not going to let you traipse about Wuhu unsupervised!” Ah, Master Hand, in all his five-fingered glory!

  
  
Futaba lets out a meager squeak, and immediately takes a photo with her phone. “I’m so posting this on my blog…” Before she can do so, the hand yoinks her phone out of her hands. “H-hey!”

“Number One: No flash photography in the manor. The paint in here is highly susceptible to excessive amounts of light, and it already took us months to convince Lady Palutena to dim it down when she’s indoors.” He flips the phone into the air and snaps, teleporting the phone into Ren’s hands. “Number _TWOOOOOOO!”_ He darts right in front of Ren’s face, pointing a finger. “It took a lot of convincing to allow you to let your posse visit. The off guest or so is fine, but a pack of teenagers is just a recipe for trouble! I’m entrusting you to keep an eye out on all of them!”

“Why can’t you do it?” Ren asks plainly.

_“_ _Believe me,_ I would, but I’ve some important business I need to attend to. I’ve got three more invitations I need to finalize, as well as some angry letters from a certain Mr. Touchdown pertaining to a lost invite. You’re their leader, so you better _lead_ these kids out of mischief!” Finally backing off, MH waggles his entire body as if shaking his head, and voips away. 

Ren lets out a sigh, looking up to Morgana. “You mind helping me out?”

“Uh. Joker.” Morgana hops off, walking up to him. “Everyone ran off.”

“Wh-...” Ren turns around, and the other Thieves are nowhere to be seen! “How did they… Get away so fast?”

“Futaba used Necronomicon to give everyone a speed boost. They’re on their way to the island now.” Morgana, poofing from his Metaverse duds into his real cat form, hops into Ren’s bag. “We should probably wrangle them all up before we get scolded.”

“You couldn’t have told me while you were up there?”

“I could haaaaave.” Smirking. “But you and I both know you enjoy a good chase.” This elicits a weak chuckle out of Ren.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This is a fic I've been wanting to write for a long time, since at least last summer. In case you couldn't tell, the Thieves are all heading out to Wuhu and are bound to run into plenty of familiar faces. Each chapter is going to focus on one of the Thieves (minus Ren and Morgana) and their escapades with whatever Smashers they come across. I already have a chapter for Ann done and I'll be posting it tomorrow! As for the rest of the Thieves, I've yet to start work on theirs. Please be patient though, as I'll try to work on this as best I can among schoolwork and my job and the like. 
> 
> P.S. Before anyone asks, this takes place in P5 vanilla's timeline, so no Kasumi here.  
> P.P.S. Despite that, there is a bonus chapter I'm including featuring a certain detective prince. Stay tuned for that!


	2. Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann learns how to truly act the part of villain.

“Gwahahahahah!”

  
  
“No, come on! Put your back into it, like this!” The fearsome Koopa King lurched back and let out a brutal, villainous chortle. “GRAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Flames billowed from his maw as he chuckled so sinisterly.

  
  
“GWAHAHAHA-oufgh-” Miss Takamaki attempted a similarly haunting chortle, before jerking forward and breaking into a cough. “Agh… Jeez, I think that may have been a bit out of my register.” This elicited a headshake from Bowser.

  
  
“Listen, _you’re_ the one who came to me for evil laugh pointers. If you wanna get good at playing those lady villains on TV, you gotta COMMIT TO THE ROLE!” Slamming his foot down, Bowser pumps a fist, attempting to look as fierce as possible.

  
  
A groan from the sidelines, as a certain Ganondorf Dragmire enters the scene to push Bowser aside. “You’re going about this all wrong, you insolent reptile. What defines your laugh is dignity. A sense of pride. You must eschew a sense of terror into your enemies whilst upholding an air of superiority.” Ganondorf moves in front of Ann, beginning to hover. The latter stares in awe.

  
  
 _“AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!”_ Arms crossed, the Great King of Evil laughed with such an air of pure _evil_ about him. He whipped his hands out, lightning crackling from his fingers.

  
  
 _“Ooooooohhhh…”_ Ann’s eyes sparkled in amazement, much to the dismay of Bowser.

  
  
“Please! Nobody’s gonna take you seriously with a pompous laugh like that!” Crossing his arms. “It’s all about the volume! The ferocity!” Upon this criticism, Ganon floats back down, confronting King Koopa.

“For a _brutish oaf_ like _you_ , perhaps.” Ganondorf rolls his eyes, causing Bowser to lightly headbutt Ganon. Ann was made visibly uncomfortable by the brewing brawl.

“Why, I OUGHTA!-” Before the two of them can clash, a third party enters the fray.

  
  
“Incessant rambling. Caught up in your own inflated egos.” The One Winged Angel steps between the two, entirely unfazed by the quarreling kings.

  
  
“Oh, yeah? You think you can do any better, pretty boy?” Bowser grits his teeth as Ganon furrows his brows, both waiting for a response from Sephiroth. Ann, on the other hand, is eagerly awaiting his take.

“Observe.” Sephiroth snaps, causing a raging ring of fire to surround the four. Ann yipes as she jumps forward, nearly being roasted by the flames.

“Conviction is the key. To know the reason for all your actions, for all your destruction, and funnelling it into a true display of power is what matters.” Sephiroth unsheathes Masamune in one swift motion, slamming it into the ground. 

“Ahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!...” Sephiroth lets out a haunting, yet subtle maniacal laugh as the fire rages behind him. Ann holds a hand to her mouth, taking in the sheer madness on display. The fires soon simmer out, the angel calming down. “... Is that enough for you?”

Ann began to rack her brain. “I mean… Ugh, these are all really good! How am I gonna figure out a perfect laugh when there are so many angles I can take?” She brings a hand to her forehead, frazzled.

“... Clueless.” Sephiroth yanks Masamune out from the ground, leaving the kings with Ann as he struts away. 

“... Back to the matter previously at hand…” Ganondorf side-eyes Bowser, before whipping out his longsword.

“Come on, Dragster, gimme yer worst!” Bowser brandishes his claws, ready to strike… Until the distinct clacking of heels sounds from the horizon.

“You boys are awfully noisy. I believe Wuhu Town has a fine for noise pollution, no?” Ah, Bayonetta approaches from behind Ann, attempting to dissolve the feud.

“Save your snide remarks, witch.”

“Yeah, beat it! The girl here wanted pointers on an evil laugh, and we’re settling who she should listen to!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Bayonetta plants a finger to her cheek, smirking. “Well then Miss… Takamaki, was it? Keep this in mind.” She approaches the duo, her wicked weaves spiraling around her and forming a gate to summon the arm of Madama Butterfly. Her hand clutches the two kings like stress toys and flings them to the other end of the island.

“I’m no expert on evil laughs, _but…_ ” The weaves subside, reforming her jet black outfit as she turns back to Ann. “Don’t let some airheaded boys tell you how to do things. You form your own laugh. Your own resolve.” Ann stared in awe at the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta leaving her to her own devices as she struts away. 

“My own... Resolve… Ugh, I should’ve thought of that sooner!” Ann brings a hand to her face and shakes her head. “I’ve got my own identity, and I’m not gonna take pointers from some dumb guys!” Pumping a fist, Ann runs further into town, scheming up the prefect laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter centered around a certain character! I actually finished this chapter about a month back, and sat on posting it until I finished the prologue. Hope I did well with Ann's characterization, Yusuke's chapter should be next!


	3. Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke looks to the landscape of Wuhu for inspiration in his next piece.

A certain Mr. Kitagawa approaches the Hilltop Overlook of Wuhu Island, looking over most of Wuhu Town. He’d carried a large case with him to the Smash Manor, unzipping it to reveal an easel, a bevvy of art supplies, and a quartet of canvases. Setting up his makeshift art studio, Yusuke lets out a semi-relieved sigh.

“Perhaps a change in scenery will help with this incessant art block…”

For the first few minutes… It’s awfully peaceful. The soft wind blowing in through the grass, the seagulls chirping in the distance. For once he feels like he can truly become one with his artistic process…  
  
  
  
 _Ten minutes later._

  
  


The initial sketch lays before Yusuke, a beautiful canvas of Wuhu Town and the accompanying ocean. It’s magnificent, it’s beauteous, it’s…

“ _Sigh…_ It’s uninspired…”

Yusuke removes the canvas, taking a dejected seat on a nearby stone. “Even in another dimension, my paintings can’t flourish… Am I truly doomed to this visionless purgatory?”

… One of Yusuke’s canvases is taken from his bag. 

“... Hm?” He looks to his bag, now one canvas short. “Where did-...” He looks up. Seems someone has taken his place in front of the canvas! “Can I… Help you?”

“Weh. Some lousy artist you are if you can’t even finish a painting.” The perpetrator… Scratches his behind with Yusuke’s palette, smearing a bit of paint on his large, purple overalls. “I bet I could do a thousand paintings of this dumb island better _and_ faster than you could!” 

“I-I…” Yusuke’s certainly taken aback by his bluntness. “I believe it’s considered _rude_ to use another’s art supplies without permiss-”

  
A meaty, gloved finger is held in front of Yusuke’s face. “Hang on. I’m almost finished.” Sloppy, rushed strokes whipped across the canvas as Wario managed to ambulate himself all over, creating his masterpiece. “Waha! Get a load of this, string bean!”

  
“I-It’s…” Yusuke observes the painting thoroughly. “... Amateurish, if I’m being quite honest. However, there’s always room for improvement.” He lifts up the canvas, getting an even closer look. “Seeing as how I’ve two canvases left (after you so unceremoniously stole one of them…), I could very well give you a lesson in proper art techn-”

  
“Yeah, I lost ya as soon as you started talking. My art’s perfect the way it is, Wah!” … He’s picking his nose with the brush now, leading Yusuke to immediately snatch it out of his mitts.

“That’s enough!” Yusuke pulls out a small white handkerchief from his bag, wiping off his brush. “ _Sigh._ I don’t even know why I offered in the first place.”

“HEY!” A shrill, childish voice rings from behind. “You do painting too, mister?” Yusuke hunches over a bit from the voice, turning around to see Bowser Jr.! Brandishing his paintbrush. “I’m super good at paintin’! I could do one right now for ya!”

“It’s quite alright, really-” Nope. He’s already at it. He’s hopping all over the place, dragging his brush over the grass and coating it in goopy, orange and pink paint. 

“Hahaha! It’s a perfect portrait of you, mister!” Just after two minutes, Junior has finished his piece: A stick figure with Yusuke’s facial expression and hair.

“Weh, you got it all wrong!” Wario’s waddling over, yanking the brush out of Junior’s hand. “You didn’t make ‘im tall enough. Or skinny.”

“It’s a stick figure, you dummy! How much skinnier can I make it?!” Junior’s now reaching back for the brush, leading to a game of tug-of-war between the two.

“This is…” Yusuke’s just off to the side, watching it all unfold. He had planned for a peaceful afternoon of painting, _not_ these two breaking into a borderline paintball fight. The brush’s paint goes flying everywhere, nearly decking Yusuke in the face. “This is getting out of hand.” Before he can pack his stuff up and leave, the excited cries of two more kids ring out as they shove past him.

_“Wooomy!”_

_“Squeebly!”_

Two Inkling kids pulled out their weapons: an Octobrush and an Aerospray, and started an impromptu Turf War with Wario and Bowser Jr. at the middle of it. “WEH?! Bring yer stupid rainbow juice somewhere else, jerks!”

It was an utter cacophony of colors and sound. Yusuke, in all his astonishment, could only plop his butt back down the rock and take it in. “No… Wait…” 

As the Inklings swam over the hillside, spewing ink all over the ground, Bowser Jr’s paintbrush splattered more and more paint among the grass. The mixture of colors and strokes was… absolutely mesmerizing. He takes a step back from the rock, holding his fingers up to get a better view of the scene. “My god… I think I’ve finally found it! What I’ve been missing for so long! Stop at once!”

Yusuke’s shout gets everyone to freeze in their tracks, as he dashes over to the two Inklings. “You there. Where did you get a brush of this caliber? I’ve been attempting to find a focus for my pieces for quite some time now, perhaps I just need an increase in scale!”

The two Inklings look at each other, confused, but back to him with grinning faces. The one holding the Octobrush grabs him by the wrist and drags him down the hill, the other keeping the pace. _“Weemo!”_

“He’s getting art tips from _those_ lame-os?” Junior finally grasps his brush back, planting it in the grass.

“Weh. Goes to show ya how far amateurs will go for inspiration.” Shaking his head. “Poor kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of the first ideas I had for this fic! Yusuke butting horns with other aspiring artists was an interesting idea to me, and considering the lengths Yusuke went to in Persona 5 for inspiration (see: lobsters.), I wouldn't be surprised if he went to some of the more eccentric smashers for guidance. Although, I initially didn't plan for the Inklings to show up, they just kinda came up in the writing process and that led me to think (oh hey, this kinda makes more sense than my first idea). Originally, it would've been Steve who showed up, building a sculpture right in front of Yusuke's eyes to inspire him. However, I think this worked out better in the end.


End file.
